


It's Called a Bath, Yoko; or, Why You Shouldn't Ask About Your Stylist's Mom's Boobs

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in May 2008 in response to Yoko's tragic homeless/hobo-look he sported on Janiben around that time. Photo reference: http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b79/fragglehead/yokoholyshit.jpg oh dear. </p><p>And dedicated to airairo, impynymph and swtjemz. </p><p>Originally started as crack but then veered off of that track and well. Shmoop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called a Bath, Yoko; or, Why You Shouldn't Ask About Your Stylist's Mom's Boobs

Ohkura looks at the smelly, straggly guy standing nervously in his entry way. He'd thought he looked familiar when he passed him curled up in a sloppy heap on the bench a block away and he almost just kept his head facing forward, trying to ignore the odd and unsightly image of an obviously prideless man being completely embarrassing, but something drew his attention. He couldn't _not_ look but he did so subtly. 

He'd nearly tripped and the ensuing conversation had been extremely awkward to say the least but now they were back in Ohkura's much-tidier-than-Yoko apartment, and Ohkura was looking at Yoko, who had his head down as he toed off his shoes. He dropped the bundle he'd been clutching to his chest the entire walk back next to his shoes. The _breast pillow_. Ohkura turned his head to hide his mouth curling up in laughter at that image. 

"Let's get you into the bathroom. Can you manage the shower while I run your bath?" Ohkura said, keeping his head down and taking two steps. Yoko smelled like sake and outside and whiskey and sweaty socks. He smelled like an old drunk. His shirt was beyond wrinkled, covered in smears of dirt and odd-colored stains. There was a hole on the side and his pants were filthy at the bottoms. They hung on Yoko's hips as messily as his hair, which stood up every which way and failed at curling around his face. It looked as though Yoko had been sleeping _under_ something for the past two days no one had heard from him. Maybe he had been. 

When Yoko didn't answer, he looked up at him and Yoko was nodding silently, not looking up at Ohkura. Ohkura felt awkward. If he felt embarrassed, it must be nothing to what Yoko felt. He sighed. 

"Just leave your clothes right there. I'll start the water for you. Come when you're ready. I'll take care of your clothes later." He didn't mention that he was going to throw them in the incinerator with hazmat gloves and possibly a shovel, but he didn't think Yoko would really mind. 

After he'd started the shower for Yoko and placed various towels and soaps and shampoos inside the stall, he turned on the water in the tub, adding bath minerals to it. He went get a robe, yukata and razor for Yoko, who looked like he hadn't shaved in a week, when Yoko was safely in the shower. 

Ohkura sat on a stool he'd pulled into the bath and leaned against the wall while Yoko showered. He took a while, but Ohkura didn't mind. Yoko was pretty dirty.

He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew, he woke with a start when he was splashed in the face with water. Yoko was smiling quietly at him from the tub where he was comfortably settled. He felt his face get hot: Yoko looked comfortable enough that he'd probably been sitting there for some time watching Ohkura sleep. 

"Wake up. I thought you were going to help me here..." Yoko's voice is oddly heistant and trails off when he looks down at his fingers in the water. Ohkura watches him for a few more minutes before he moves around near Yoko's head. 

"Do you want to shave first? You look like shit." 

He sees Yoko's ears turn red so he plucks the back of his head and Yoko chuckles. 

"Hey. That hurt." 

"Hmm." Ohkura filled a small basin with hot water and pushed the razor, shave cream and towel closer to Yoko's hand. He balanced the basin on the other side and said, "I'll grab the mirror." 

He watched as Yoko's hand reached for the side of the tub. His hand was shaking. 

"Ohkura." 

"Yea?"

Yoko pulled on his hair. 

"Can you do it?" Yoko's voice was a whisper. 

"What?"

"Please?" 

"I never..." 

Yoko held his hand up just a little. It was still shaking. 

"Please? I won't say anything..."

Ohkura swallowed. "What if I cut you?" 

Yoko looked up at him and Ohkura realised what he said was kind of stupid, considering. Yoko didn't look away when he spoke. 

"I trust you." There was a beat of silence and Ohkura nodded. 

It was awkward and Ohkura felt odd helping someone shave, but the silence eventually settled him and he slowly, gently completed his task with no incidence of nicking. He placed the shaving items down on the floor out of the way and watched as Yoko inspected his face in the mirror. Ohkura swallowed hard when Yoko met his eyes in the mirror. 

"You did a good job." Yoko's voice was sincere and quiet, and he held Ohkura's gaze almost too long. Ohkura realised he was leaning on the tubs' edge, close enough to Yoko's head, behind him and when Yoko turned around, he sat up quickly, knocking over the shampoo as he did. 

"Shit." 

Yoko was watching him as he reached for the bottle and put it back on the ledge. 

"Are you going to wash my hair, too?" 

He almost missed the amused tone in Yoko' voice as he blushed and muttered in what he hoped was an annoyed tone. 

"You're so troublesome." 

Yoko laughed fondly. "That's funny coming from you." 

Ohkura felt his cheeks burn even more and he pushed the top of Yoko's head down in the water. 

He was trying to be petulant as he shampoo'd Yoko's hair but, as his fingers rubbed methodically on Yoko's scalp, Yoko relaxed more and more, his eyes closing, and slipping lower in the water. Ohkura found himself relaxing as well, taking much more time than a normal person to wash hair. This was soothing, he thought, and closed his eyes as he rubbed his thumbs on the nape of Yoko's neck. Yoko began making soft sighs of contentment and Ohkura found himself thinking about kissing Yoko's neck.

"You're good at this, Tacchon." 

Ohkura opened his eyes, feeling like he was caught doing something embarrassing, something he shouldn't be doing. He started to pull his hands away when Yoko grabbed his wrist. 

"Don't stop. It feels nice, your fingers..." 

"Yoko..." 

Yoko was still holding his wrist and Ohkura felt hot all over. It was too warm in here. Yoko's hand was too hot on his arm. He pulled his wrist, but it was half-heartedly and Yoko didn't ease his grip anyway.

"Tacchon," Yoko started hesitantly. "What would you do if I asked you to...." He swallowed and paused for a moment, his fingers tightening on Ohkura. "If I asked you to get in with me?" 

Ohkura thought he should be more surprised at the request than he was. He even stopped pulling his hand at Yoko's words. He almost didn't notice when Yoko let go. 

"You don't have to. Sorry. I didn't mean...It's okay..." 

Ohkura took a breath, but his voice was still shaky when he answered. "Okay." 

He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he had liked touching Yoko. Liked the way it felt when Yoko had touched _him_ , now and the times before, when he was just being casual -- _friendly_ \-- with it. And he wanted to do it more. He could still feel Yoko's fingers on his wrist. 

He pulled off his shirt before he could think too much about it. He dropped it next to the basin and began to unbuckle his belt when Yoko turned around.

"Oh." Yoko sounded surprised and Ohkura stopped, feeling conspicuous. Yoko turned back around when he saw Ohkura taking his clothes off. His face was very red. "Sorry. I won't watch." 

The sound of his belt buckle hitting the tile seemed overly loud in the silence of the bathroom and Ohkura took a deep breath before walking around to get into the tub. Some of the water sloshed over the sides when he got in and he was surprised that the water was still very warm. His leg slid against Yoko's and they both pulled back, trying to fit properly in the tub. 

He looked over at Yoko who was still not looking at him, which felt wrong since he was _in the tub with Yoko_ and it wasn't like there was that much room.

"I'm in." He felt he needed to say this, maybe so Yoko would know it was okay to lift his head. 

He looked ridiculous when he did, soap still in his hair and matted all around. 

"You look stupid," he said. "Wash this out." 

He reached over and Yoko spoke. 

"You're going to help me with that, too?" He could tell Yoko was trying to tease but it came out kind of seriously. 

Ohkura sighed loudly. "Might as well if you're making me do everything else..." 

Yoko smiled. Ohkura grabbed the shower nozzle and turned it on, adjusting the temperature. Yoko closed his eyes as the water poured over his face. 

"Sorry," Ohkura muttered. 

"It's alright." 

Ohkura rubbed the soap out of Yoko's hair, running his fingers through the tangles until his hair was clean and somewhat smoothed out. He managed to turn Yoko around so he could make sure the back was rinsed too. 

"There," he said finally. "You smell much better." He placed the nozzle back in its place and leaned back. 

Yoko stayed where he was and silence surrounded them. It was a few minutes before Yoko finally said something. 

"You're not going to ask me?" 

"Ask you what?" 

"What I'm sure you want to know the answer to." 

"You mean why you asked me to get in the tub with you?"

Yoko laughed. 

"That's not it."

Ohkura shrugged. "Then I can't think of anything else I want to know right now," he said carefully. 

Ohkura was surprised when Yoko leaned back. 

"It's okay right?" Yoko said hesitantly, turning slightly. 

Ohkura shifted so Yoko could settle more between his legs. 

"You're weird." 

"You're the one who got in the tub."

"You're the one who asked me to." 

He could feel Yoko laughing against his chest. It was a strange sensation, the way their skin slid together and Ohkura decided to stop thinking about that. 

"Thanks," Yoko said suddenly. 

"Its nothing," Ohkura replied. 

The conversation died and they sat quietly for a while until the water got cooler. Neither said anything but Yoko held on to Ohkura's knee, sometimes trailing his fingers over the area below and Ohkura rested his head against Yoko's, entangling his fingers with Yoko's and making circles with his thumb on Yoko's torso. 

Suddenly Yoko shook his head, startling Ohkura. 

"Ahh. I fell asleep," he said, sitting up. "Sorry, I'm really tired." 

Ohkura blinked a few times. He'd fallen asleep too. He rubbed his eyes as Yoko started to move to the other side of the tub. 

"Um. I think I'd like to sleep now, if that's okay?" 

Ohkura nodded. "Sleep sounds really good." He smiled a probably very exhausted smile at Yoko who returned it. 

"Good." 

They got out of the tub, dripping water everywhere, but keeping to themselves, Ohkura taking the robe and Yoko the yukata once they'd toweled off. Yoko sat to brush his teeth while Ohkura stood behind him and dried his hair with a towel, his own toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, while watching Yoko's tired face in the mirror as he looked down at his hands again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. 

When he was done, he ran a brush through Yoko's hair before they exited the bathroom, Ohkura leaving the cleaning up until the morning. 

Yoko turned around in the small hallway. 

"Hey. I'm...Thank you for this, yeah? It means a lot." Yoko could hardly look at him. Ohkura just watched him. 

"It's alright. No trouble." He bit on his tongue a few times, watching and considering Yoko, who was standing there looking mildly lost and small: nothing like he'd ever really seen him. It unnerved him but he wouldn't let it be an issue. Yoko had been there for him countless times before, without question, without motive. He would do nearly anything for Yoko; he _wanted_ to do this for Yoko. "Let's sleep okay?" 

He touched Yoko lightly on his arm and Yoko looked up finally. 

"Thanks, Tacchon. Okay." He turned and took a few steps toward the living room. "Thanks for your couch. It'll be nice to sleep on something soft again." 

Ohkura didn't know why his throat constricted suddenly or why he felt a sudden surge of panic. 

"Where are you going?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Yoko turned back, looking at him curiously. 

"To your couch?" 

Ohkura felt odd hearing that. He stared at Yoko, tilting his head a little. 

"Why are you going to sleep there?"

Yoko looked back. 

"Isn't that where guests sleep?"

"My bed is really big and much more comfortable than the couch." 

He stared at Yoko for a second before looking up over his head at a spot on the wall. 

Yoko was quiet again, staring at Ohkura as if waiting for him to go on. He finally spoke. 

"Is that an invitation to your bed, Tadayoshi-kun?" he said with a smirk and, _that bastard_ , a wink. 

"Shut up before I change my mind," Ohkura said, turning shortly to hide his embarrassment

Ohkura fell asleep easily that night, once Yoko's breathing evened out and he knew Yoko was asleep. He didn't even complain that Yoko's arm was thrown over his torso, his heavy leg was entangled with his own, or even that Yoko's head was tucked into his neck. 

Yoko was safe now and sleeping soundly and that was comfort enough for Ohkura who curled around Yoko. Before he dozed off, though, he shifted a bit to lean forward. Centimeters away from Yoko's mouth he paused, took a deep breath, and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Yoko's for a few seconds before settling back into his pillow.

Ohkura slept soundly for the first time in a week.


End file.
